


We'll Get There Together

by kathygiiirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, and family and kids, way too much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathygiiirl/pseuds/kathygiiirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment Stiles’ lips touched Derek, he could feel that this was a mistake. He had obviously misread the situation or something. Because while Derek wasn’t kissing back exactly, he also wasn’t actively trying to stop Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Get There Together

            The moment Stiles’ lips touched Derek, he could feel that this was a mistake. He had obviously misread the situation or something. Because while Derek wasn’t kissing back exactly, he also wasn’t actively trying to stop Stiles. He wasn’t trying to stop Stiles. What did that mean? Stiles was going to manage to talk himself out of this before Derek could say no.  
            When Stiles finally stopped and stepped back, Derek was standing in front of him, eyes closed and hands in his pockets. After more than 20 seconds of silence, Stiles couldn’t stand it. “Derek… Say something. Tell me I’m an idiot. Tell me I shouldn’t have done that. Tell me that I’m a child and we can’t do this.” Seriously? Definitely talking himself out of this before Derek could.  
            “But… What if I don’t want to say any of that?” It was dragged out and it sounded like it seriously hurt Derek to say it, but still. He had said it. He had hinted at wanting the kiss, wanting Stiles.  
            “Why didn’t you kiss back then?”  
            “Stiles, you sort of just jumped at me. Really, we were talking how I’d rather catch the meat for Sunday dinners instead of buying that crappy processed meat from the store and you just pounced.” And now that Stiles thought about it, that is pretty much what happened. “…Why did you kiss me? After all this time? It’s been years, you’re 19 years old now. Where’d this come from?”  
            “I don’t know. You were talking about how you wanted to provide good food for your pack instead of crappy processed food and how we need to make sure there’s vegetables on the plate and we should start a little garden to grow our own to make sure the pack is getting the best they can get and yesterday you were talking about how you want to build a smaller guest house when the renovations are done on this house so that Isaac or somebody else has somewhere to live if something comes up and you’re always trying to save me! Derek you go so far out of your way to save me when something happens! I know you save everybody and you’re the alpha but if Scott or Erica get hurt, you just get angry. If I get hurt you look like you want to destroy everything that may have even considered hurting me. I see that look, don’t act like I don’t know you mister. And you smile all the time now Derek. You look so happy and comfortable and at _home_ again. You’re trying to kill poor little animals to provide for us. And Scott and Allison are going to get married and have pups and you’re going to be a perfect grandwolf to them and you’re amazing. And I want to see you be a perfect papawolf and maybe we could do that together. Because you smile now Derek. And you provide. And you save my life. And wow, this is getting completely out of hand and I’ve said to much.” Stiles stopped, glaring at the floor angry with himself. He just told Derek he wants to see him be a _papawolf,_ with pups of their own.

            “ _Papawolf?_ Really Stiles?” Stiles risked a glance up and Derek was grinning in a way that made Stiles’ heart clench. That smile was because of him, for him even.  
            “Well of course. You’d be papa or papawolf and I’d be daddy. Or I can be papa and you can be daddywolf. But I feel like we need to make sure they know you’d be the big bad wolf and I’d be the human daddy that lets them have ice cream for breakfast.” Stiles couldn’t stop the grin or the butterflies he felt knowing that Derek didn’t hate him now, maybe hadn’t ever hated him.  
            “If one of the pups is a girl could we name her Laura?” It was hardly a whisper but Stiles heard it.  
            “Why is that something you think you’d even have to ask? I couldn’t think of a better name for a beautiful Hale girl. Can her middle name be my mom’s name?”

“Stiles, why is that something you think you’d have to ask?”  
            If anybody asked Stiles later he’d swear that he wasn’t crying when Derek finally hooked his fingers through his belt loops and pulled him in. He’d also deny that his voice cracked when he asked Derek what this meant. “Stiles, I want to tell you that this means we can be together and that everything will be perfect and okay. But I can’t do that. You know I don’t do easy, you know I don’t take what I want, and you’re what I want.”  
            “But…does that mean this is something we can work for?”  
            “I wouldn’t want it any other way. I don’t want anybody else. And if I’m going to have a family, you’re the only person I’d want to build it with.”  
            “Okay. Okay I can do that. We can do this.” Stiles arms we worming their way around Derek’s neck and he couldn’t help feeling faintly surprised that this was something he could do now. Touch without rhyme or reason. His fingers knotted themselves in Derek’s hair and he swore he could hear purring. A small laugh may have slipped out and Derek may have threatened him if he ever told anybody about the purring, something about his betas and Stiles being the only one allowed to see these soft sides – and Stiles was completely okay with that.

\---

5 years later

 

            “I don’t want’a geddup… It’s m’ day off. Nope.” Stiles was busy trying to burrow himself further into the bed while listening for Derek’s approach. He wasn’t in the room yet, but he knew Derek would be listening. What he wasn’t expecting was a squeal, a banging door and a beautiful little boy in bed next to him. “Oh hello Evan, I see papa doesn’t care that it’s daddy’s day off and he just want to sleep.”  
            “Papa said that it’s almost 11 and me and Laura are awake and he’s awake and we can’t start pancakes until you get up because papa isn’t any good at pancakes.” Evan spilled all of this in one breath, he definitely inherited Stiles’ talking it out gene.

            “And it makes no sense that your papa can’t make pancakes when he’s a werewolf. You’d think he’d be able to smell them burning.” Stiles was still convinced that Derek just refuses to admit he can make pancakes so he can use it as an excuse to lure Stiles from bed. Evan giggled, very used to this argument. It had been the same every Saturday since Evan decided pancakes were his favorite and he should get rewarded at the end of every week for making it through the week and Stiles could hardly argue with that logic. He decided a little before his third birthday and he’s four now, it’s been a long year or so and a lot of pancake batter.

            Stiles was so busy trying to tuck Evan against him and keep him still that he didn’t hear Derek come into the room until there was a dip on his side of the bed. “Laura, tell daddy it’s time to get up. Tell him that you and Evan want pancakes.” Stiles smiled waiting for Laura’s response which he knew wouldn’t be more than a “paaaah-keeeeek” or “Ehhhh-baaan”. Laura in all her hardly 2-year-old beauty was the current reigning champ in monosyllabic tendencies. Where Evan had picked up speaking very quickly just like Stiles had, Laura was apparently taking after Derek’s brooding phase.

            “Okay okay guys, how about you guys give daddy 10 minutes to cuddle and love his beautiful family and doze just a little, and then I’ll come make pancakes and maybeeee fresh whipped cream if you’re nice.” Evan shouted his okay and nuzzled against Stiles’ side while Laura babbled, excited because Evan was excited. Stiles caught Derek’s eye and couldn’t stop the way his heart fluttered at his grin. No matter how long they’re together, seeing that smile there so easily and all for him will always mean so much to him.

            Derek plopped Laura on the bed and she managed to find her way under the cover next to Evan, warm and nuzzling against Stiles’ side. “You’re thinking loud, what’s up?” Derek questioned, tucking himself against the child free side.  
            “Mmm…just thinking about how this is something I’ll never really get used to.” Derek just started laughing.  
            “Well you better get a little used to it. A little too late to change your mind.”  
            “We could always just give them back to Erica and Lydia.” Derek hummed, nuzzling against Stiles’ neck. Adoption wasn’t something either of them wanted, Derek was very much about continuing his pack, his family, and Stiles understood completely. Erica had agreed to be their surrogate the first time around using Stiles’ swimmers, that way the baby would be half for sure, pack where it matters. After Evan turned two, Stiles wanted another. This time Lydia stepped up and this time Derek’s swimmers were used (and mostly because he was not comfortable with a baby coming from Stiles and Lydia together. He knew without a doubt that Stiles loved him but it was still a soft spot).

            “Look at us Derek. Married, two beautiful children, a home, jobs. An established territory and a happy pack. We’ve come so far from your creepy days, hanging out in the corner of my room and throwing me against walls.”  
            “Yep, we have. And all because I offered to kill poor little animals for you.” Evan shrieked from beneath the covers, not realized where his meat came from yet and only seeing it as his papa being a big bad wolf.  
            “What are you talking about, that didn’t happen. You just stood around and looked pretty a lot, my Adonis.” Stiles grinned and surged up kiss Derek. Slow, lazy kisses and loosely wrapped hands. “Okay okay, enough of that. Time for pancakes!” Evan shot out from under the blankets and Laura tried to stumble after him. Stiles scooped her up and ran after Evan, but not before giving Derek another kiss. And if he spent a minute nuzzling against the Derek’s jaw, enjoying the scratch of his stubble and making sure Derek smelled like him (even though Derek insisted that there wasn’t a part of him that didn’t smell like Stiles and sex and that the smell would never fade) well, that’s nobodies business but his own. 

**Author's Note:**

> 24 hours of no sleep results in this and a lot of talking myself into finally posting something instead of just lurking in the background of the fandom :X


End file.
